His Final Moments
by DaedricEclipse
Summary: His journey was finally at an end. He had finished what his father had started. As he died in the control room of Project Purity, the Lone Wanderer reflected on his life one last time.


His Final Moments

A/N: Hello, everyone! DaedricEclipse here with a story to make up for all of the inactivity on my other stories T~T The idea actually came to me in a dream while I was asleep a few weeks ago, and I've decided to make it into a story! I hope you all enjoy!** Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout. Fallout and any related content belongs to Bethesda Softworks. I only own my OCs except where stated. Any and all flames will be used to fuel the pits of Tartarus.**

* * *

He fell to his knees, no longer able to stand because of the waves of radiation coursing through his body. The Lone Wanderer's vision began to fade as his body began to succumb to the radiation poisoning, but he managed to see Fawkes and Sarah Lyons out of the corner of his vision, the latter yelling silently behind the glass and tears falling from her eyes while the former simply gazed at the Lone Wanderer with incredible sadness.

The Lone Wanderer smiled weakly at them, giving a shaky thumbs-up to them before leaning back against the Project Purity control console, his strength having almost completely left him. He had finally managed to finish what his father had started: he had finally given clean, pure water back to the entire Capital Wasteland, but at the cost of the his life. The Lone Wanderer knew that his parents would be proud from their perch in the heavens, as they had probably watched their son as he fought for their life's work.

As the flame of life within him finally began to flicker out, his mind thought back to everything he had experienced during his time in Vault 101 and while traveling throughout the Capital Wasteland. His mind drifted to one memory in particular, one that had clung to the front of his thoughts and consciousness throughout his entire life.

* * *

_"Lucas! Come here, son," James called out for the young 5-year-old, who walked over to his father with a smile on his face. James picked up his son and placed him on his lap, gently hugging the young boy before he looked at the young Lucas and asked, "Do you remember the verse I told you about yesterday?"_

_Lucas smiled and nodded, "Yes, daddy. It was Mommy's favorite, right?" Lucas loved hearing stories about his mother, since he couldn't remember her very well aside from her voice and her face._

_"Yes, son, it sure was. That verse meant more to her than you would think. I think that you're old enough for me to tell you a secret. Your mother and I worked with several other people to make something absolutely beautiful. It was inspired by the verse that your mother held so dearly: 'I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely.' Sadly, we had to stop working on the project, which we called Project Purity, when you were about to be born. However, your mother gladly gave up the project so that she could bring you into a beautiful new world. She loved you, Lucas, and never forget that," James told his son with a warm, soft tone as he gently squeezed his son in a slightly tighter hug._

_Lucas looked at the framed verse that his father had shown him yesterday, and at the bottom he read, "Revelation, 21:6." He did not know it back then, but the number of that verse would also mean so much more to him later on._

* * *

Lucas smiled as he looked upwards, through the ceiling of Project Purity and into the skies, where he knew his mother and father were looking back at him. He quietly told them, "I did it, Mom and Dad. I did what you wanted me to do. I've done so much to get this far, and I'm glad that you two have been helping me along the way. Thanks for everything...and I hope that you'll be waiting for me. I'll be with you soon enough."

With a final sigh of relief and exhaustion, Lucas closed his eyes as the flame of life within him finally flickered out, his mouth still curled up into a triumphant, happy smile. With that, the Lone Wanderer's journey ended, and his legend and legacy would continue on for generations to come. He had become the Alpha and the Omega, the beginning of a new age in the Wasteland and the end of the old.

Lucas couldn't have asked for a better ending to his own chapter in history.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of this story! I hope you all enjoyed it, and please leave a review or favorite if you liked it (if you want to). I'm DaedricEclipse, signing out!**


End file.
